


Playing Nice

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Praise Kink, Trans Character, light begging ??, like one of those fancy ones, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Prompto has a thing for being called a good boy, Noctis is happy to oblige. That's all there really is to this one.





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> day 2's entry. i'm not too happy with it but hopefully y'all will still enjoy it! o/

"That's it, baby. You're doin' _so good_ for me. Good boy."

Prompto whimpered as a warm hand smoothed down the length of his back, feathering over his ass and squeezing the soft flesh there. He was up on his hands and knees- or, at least, he _had_ been. He'd since sunk down to bury his face in his crossed arms, muffling his whimpers and moans, with his ass up in the air. The sweat on him had long since cooled, but that was the _least_ of his problems.

There was gentle music playing in the background (well, it was the battle music from an old-time rpg that Prom had found on the internet and become obsessed with, but it _was_ playing quietly), though Noct was considering turning it up; he could still hear the vibrator relatively clearly, since it wasn't under a blanket. But did he really want to get up and go over to the dresser when he had his boyfriend _right here?_ It wasn't a hard decision.

His hand moved to the base of the plug he'd shoved in the blond's ass (a size bigger than they usually used- he'd taken it like a champ, though), and he gave it a gentle little tug- that earned him a loud whine and he laughed, leaning in to kiss his hip. Turning his head a little, the blond glowered back at the prince over his shoulder, just to get a satisfied smirk in response.

How long had he had that vibe in there? It was one of those fancy 'hands-free' things, the ones that went inside and curved around right to the front. Prom had been hesitant to use it- but he wasn't complaining now, so Noctis decided it was probably a winner. He'd been rocking his hips as much as he could up on his knees; unfortunately it didn't do much, considering there was nothing to rock _against_.

"Oh my god, can you _please_ turn it up," came the blond's shaky whine, shifting his knees to spread his legs a little. His clit was _aching_ , and the more he moved, the more it drove home that he couldn't get any more stimulation by grinding. Prompto- and more importantly his _dick_ \- was in agony. A good agony, but agony all the same. "Please. _Please._ I don't know- _ah_ \- what to say but...."

The man's voice trailed off when he felt Noctis' hand travel down from where it was at the base of the plug, over the curved middle-base of the vibrator, and between his thighs. "I mean, I _guess_ I could. If you _really_ wanted it. But I dunno, Prom, I'm just not sure you do..." He needn't have worried, though- he found the settings near the front of the vibe and hit one of the arrows, and the motor kicked up a notch. He did it again, and his boyfriend's voice cracked as he moaned. "You _have_ been really good for me, though."

Once the vibrator had been turned up, it made quick work of the blond. Burying his face back into his arms, he bit back whatever noises as he could, attention caught between the buzz at his dick and the gentle hands smoothing over his skin. One hand stayed on his ass, while one ran over the curve of his belly and up to his ribs, before moving around to squeeze gently at his shoulder. And there his hands stayed as the man trembled beneath them, thighs shaking as he came.

Being on his knees made sure he didn't squeeze his thighs together and mess with the settings of the vibrator (or move it and make himself uncomfortable), but it also made it harder for him to move and grab at things like he usually did; his fingernails bit into his arms instead, leaving red crescents in his freckled skin as he rode it out. And then his back sank, his hands and shoulders relaxed, and he gasped for a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

As soon as he was sure his boyfriend was done, Noct reached back between his legs and hit the 'off' button without bothering to dial it down, first. Prompto whined through his arms, but they both knew damn well that he preferred the sudden stillness to overstimulation. "You want me to get the plug?" Noct asked softly, once the man's breath had mostly returned to normal. Prompto shook his head, mumbling something about taking the vibe out instead. So that's what the prince did, gently sliding the toy out of his boyfriend and peeling the condom off it before chucking it up by the pillows of the bed.

Prompto finally flopped over onto his side, one hand immediately moving down to press his palm to his crotch with a shudder. He preferred pressure after he'd finished, but it was a little impractial the way they'd been before. Noct shifted from the edge of the bed to sit next to him, petting his hair softly. "Is that what you wanted?"

The man laughed breathlessly, shuffling closer until he was practically wrapped around behind his boyfriend. The cold was hitting now, but Noctis was warm and until he could be assed dealing with the plug and getting up to showering (or put his pyjamas on), it'd do. "I'm not... actually sure _what_ I wanted? But it was fun." Noct reached back and grabbed the throw that was crumpled over on the side of the bed, laying it over the blond. "And I got off, so that's a bonus, I guess?"

"Do it again, maybe?"

"Hm... _maybe._ " He looked up and smiled at the prince before laying his head back down, nuzzling into his thigh. "Next time we're _both_ fucking naked, though."


End file.
